muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4813
Cold Open Grover introduces today's theme of books with a large, heavy stack of books. Scene #1 Alan, carrying a box of books, finds Elmo alone on the stoop. Elmo informs him that today, his friend Zuzu is visiting all the way from South Africa. He imagines that she may feel sad being so far from home and realizes that he brings some of her culture to Sesame Street, she won't feel so homesick. However, he admits he doesn't know much about South Africa, so Alan brings him somewhere he might be able to learn from. Scene #2 Alan and Elmo arrive at Frankie's Book Nook out in the arbor, where Alan often donates old books for Frankie to use. They show Elmo that books aren't just made-up stories; they can have information about people, places and things and one of them might have some information on South Africa. Abby arrives to help, just as Alan goes to open Hooper's Store. Frankie is certain she has a book on South Africa and the trio start looking through the shelves. Scene #3 After looking at several books, Elmo finds a "World Cookbook" and wonders if it contains a recipe for Zuzu's favorite food, papa and tomato gravy. Sure enough, they find the recipe inside. Abby brings it to Hooper's and asks if Alan would be able to prepare some. He happens to have the ingredients and starts cooking. Scene #4 Meanwhile, Elmo finally finds the book on South Africa than Frankie alluded to. They read about dashikis and the cultural music. Elmo recalls a penguin band who play down the block and thinks they can provide music, seeing that black-footed penguins are native to South Africa. He finds the penguin band performing for a small gathering and they gladly take up the gig, as they just so happen to be from South Africa. Scene #5 Alan and Abby bring the food outside after it's done and see that Elmo has set up a little party, wearing his own dashiki with the penguin band playing a South African tune. Zuzu finally arrives and tells Elmo that she was starting to feel homesick, but his gestures have made her feel much better. She also admits to reading a book about American culture and hopes to eat some pizza, hamburgers and see a baseball game. Everyone then dances to the penguins' tune. Kindness Cam Elmo replays a scene from the street story, then shows a related situation with real-life kids. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. Muppets / Celebrity Pharrell Williams sings "B is for Book." (First: Episode 4626) Muppets Cookie Monster's Foodie Truck A young, Native American girl contacts the Monster Foodies, ordering some succotash (like the character in her book eats). Cookie Monster and Gonger find they have all they need, except the onions that Cookie has already eaten (giving him halitosis). Gonger feeds him a mint and directs them to the farm to get an onion. Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 14. Elmo's World: Books Scene #6 Grover signs off, still with his lack stack of books, which topples over. He ironically picks up a book on how to balance things. Category:Sesame Street Episodes Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide